Temptation
by musicloverx26
Summary: A library scene starring Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley.


**Temptation-Scorpius' POV**

Another stormy day at Hogwarts. I was stuck working on a _stupid _Charms essay that a 1st year could do. Usually I would be trapped in the dark Slytherin Common Room, but apparently, Madam Pince trusted me to be here after curfew? Or was it just because Weasley was here?

It took me about five minutes before becoming completely frustrated. I swear my hair was going to be a mess with the number of times I ran my hand through it.

So now I was stuck in the library, completely bored, and had messy hair and a half-done essay. What a great way to spend a Thursday night! I looked around the deserted library, searching for _anything_ to distract me.

After a minute my eyes landed on the red-headed Weasley, Rose. She was forbidden territory, the forbidden fruit that I longed to have.

With nothing better to do, I let my mind wander to daydreams about Rose.

Running my hands through her perfect auburn hair.

Staring into those sparkling ocean blue eyes.

My lips on hers.

At that point, I was about to jump up and take Rose, right there. But, my stupid Malfoy pride and upbringing kept me glued to my chair, watching her as she scribbled furiously and pushed her hair back every few seconds.

I went back to my essay, trying to get my brain to focus on anything but her. I got about five lines down before I felt her eyes on me. Making sure not to smirk, I looked up.

Her gaze hit me like a speeding Hippogriff. Her blue eyes had a look of longing, determination, struggle, and...love? in them. I was completely stunned, unable to look away. With every passing moment, she blushed even more, almost until her face was the shade of her hair.

We stayed like that, eyes locked on each other, until Rose put on the glare that was expected of her. I sneered back, keeping within the Malfoy role. Then I returned to my essay, trying to ignore her at all costs; maybe then I could keep my sanity.

That didn't work out well.

I heard her sigh, mumble something about dragons, then drop her quill onto the table.

"Ahhhh..." She groaned. I looked up, curiously. You would think she would glare again, but instead she just...stared.

Weird, I thought, as I took in her light green blouse that was clinging to her body, her skirt that inched teasingly up, up, and her messy auburn hair that framed her face, making her blue eyes look even bluer.

If the staring confused me, when she licked her lips, I was in total shock. Did she really just...? Then she got up, raw determination on her face, swaying her hips up to my table.

"What do you want, Weasley?" I asked, actually a little afraid. She chuckled at me, and slowly moved my essay across the table, then sitting there, directly in front of me. My throat went dry and my heart picked up speed, she was so _close_. I felt my body lean toward her. I used all my strength to push my body back, away from the little vixen come to ruin me.

"W-what the h-hell, W-Weasley?" I stuttered, hearing my nerves come through my voice. She laughed, a purely intoxicating sound, then smirked. Merlin, that smirk was almost the death of me!

"Wha-a-a… W-Weasley" I stuttered out again, wondering what the little vixen was doing.

She reached out and ran her fingers along my cheek, so softly that I could barely feel it. Then she slowly moved it up into my silky hair. I almost moaned in pleasure, but bit my tongue, unsure of everything at that point. Her other hand was on my chest, holding me against the chair; although she didn't need to do that, I would've done whatever she wanted. She slowly, teasingly moved her hand down to play with one of my belt loops. I involuntarily shivered and she chuckled, the sound causing a very... _embarrassing_ problem. Then, Rose slid off the table and straddled my lap; I gasped and could feel my face turn a light pink color. She kissed my cheek, slowly and then losing control, started kissing down my neck while pulling herself as close to me as possible. I was literally stuck in one of my daydreams. I could feel her hear, and my own beating in overdrive as she started kissing my face while I wrapped my arms, possessively around her waist. Her kisses became more desperate and frequent as she neared my lips. She stopped right before our lips touched, I almost groaned at the loss of contact, and stared into my eyes. Our breaths were mingled and I allowed to my emotions to run free, to show her my desire for her, my love for her.

And then she was gone, up and sprinting from the library as fast as her legs would allow her. I sat there, for three? four? five minutes? Trying to convince my body to move, to convince my mind that this was real, not a dream or fantasy. I remembered the look in her eyes: pure love.

Rose Weasley loved me.

That got my attention, I got up and sprinted like a madman, not knowing where my legs were taking me.

Once I got my brain working again, I realized I was on the grounds, by the Black Lake. I scanned the area, my sights landing on a figure sitting on the bank, staring out over the water.

Making sure I didn't scare her, I walked up and sat next to her, saying the first thing that came to mind.

"You going to get sick, Rose" She snapped her head towards me, surprised.

"Oh well" Then she turned back to look across the lake. She jumped a little as she felt me wrap my arm around her slender waist, pulling her as close to me as possible. She looked up at me, questions in her big doe-eyes. I smiled, and ignoring my nerves, placed my lips on hers.

The kiss started out sweet and slow, but soon became hot, passionate, desperate and needy as seven years of tension spilled out. It was earth-shattering and heart-stopping. I moaned her name against her lips and grinned.

When we finally broke away, we were both breathing heavily. I smirked. She leaned against my forehead and we stared into each other' eyes.

"My dad will kill me" I said, making sure she knew what was at risk. Rose just nodded.

I searched Rose's eyes and then leaned down and placed my lips on hers in an ultra-sweet kiss while the rain poured down around us.


End file.
